


Long Night Ahead

by languageismymistress



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Role Reversal, Diego is a cop, Eudora is a vigilante, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Diego was good at his job, Eudora thinks otherwise





	Long Night Ahead

Detective Diego Hargreeves was damn good at his job.

 

No.

 

He was fucking good at his job  _thank you very much Klaus, you little fucker!_

 

He worked his way up through the ranks. Made Officer. Then Detective.

 

All on merit.

 

Nothing else.

 

_Again, shut the fuck up Klaus!_

 

When Captain Pogo came to his desk with that look and slammed the file on his desk, he knew he couldn’t say no. No matter how many times he tried to bribe Alison to take it instead.

 

“Bribery of an officer of the law is illegal.“

 

“Right, I will just go arrest myself then!”

 

So here he was in the most boring interview with a girl who looked the actual description of half goddess half hell.

 

“Vigilantism hurt’s no one,  _Diego_.”

 

“Don’t call me that, Patch.”

 

“Sorry,” Patch put her hands up in front of her, as much she could with the handcuffs still on, "Detective Hargreeves.”

 

"This is serious Patch, you need to stop doing this.”

 

“Why? Cause I am showing you up?”

 

Diego breathed out before answering.

 

“Eudora.”

 

That got her quiet. Diego called it a minor win. He hoped. The look on her face told him he was in for a looooonnnggg night. Maybe he could convince Klaus or Alison to swap in and out.

 

Patch brushed her hair away from her face.

 

_Maybe he would do the whole interview instead._

 

“Small talk.”

 

Diego looked confused. He knew it. The girl had the nerve to laugh.

 

_Real._

 

_Long._

 

_Night._

 

For fuck sake.

 

“Look, we have three charges pending on the DA doing his job and four possible other ones to come, why don’t you help yourself and just come clean.”

 

Patch just laughed.

 

“Wow, you made Detective on that? That was like the worse possible way to get a confession, if I was guilty, which I am not.”

 

“You were at the crime scene last night!”

 

“Maybe I wanted to catch up with you.”

 

She had the nerve to fucking wink.

 

“Not now Patch.”

 

“Meaning later cause I mean, we already have the cuffs.”

 

Diego shook his head.

 

“You used to like it, given the look in your eyes, you still do.”

 

Diego did the safest thing possible. He remained quiet.

 

"Can I get a glass of water at least?”

 

Diego gave her a look but nodded. There was no way Patch would be able to break out in two minutes. Diego left her and got her said glass of water. Coming back into the room, he wanted to hit his head on the wall. Alison and Klaus were going to have a field day with this. And Pogo was going to have his fucking badge.

 

Patch was gone.

 

Fucking gone.

 

All that was in the room was a small note.

 

_Until next time, detective_


End file.
